Don't leave
by Jgirl14004
Summary: What happens if Clare leaves Eli and there 3 week year old daughter Sam?
1. Don't leave

"Eli it's for the best" Clare said

"How is leaving your child for the best" Eli said holding there 3 weeks old daughter

"Eli there giving me a scholarship I'm lucky there even excepting me for the 2 semester"

"Clare the school in Italy!"

"Eli I love Sam but I have to do this for me"

"When will you be back"

"I don't know"

"Clare!" Eli said as she walk out

Eli look at his daughter who look exactly like him except having Clare baby blue eyes. He just stood there hurt. Clare got pregnant at the end of her senior year and before they knew it Samantha Rebecca Goldsworthy was born on December 26,2013.

Eli knew things weren't going good. Clare went to midnight school while Eli worked at the local mechanic shop. Clare didn't like being a mom at all she loved Sam but she wasn't ready.

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby boy"

"Can you watch Sam for me?"

"Sure were Clare"

"Long story" with that he gave his mom Sam and left. Eli got into morty and went to Adam house

"Adam" Eli yelled walking into Adam house. Adam is a college freshman and is dating Fiona Coyne. Adam was officially a man know. His mom gave him the money to have the surgery as his graduation present. She learn to except Adam and she loves Fiona.

"Adam" Eli said walking in on Fiona and Adam making out

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok where Sam" Fiona said. Fiona loved Sam everybody did she was a good baby. To be honest Fiona was more of a mother to Sam then Clare

"Yes were my goddaughter" Adam said

"With her grandmother" Eli said sadly sitting down on the coach next to Adam

"Why so glum cum" Fiona said

"Clare left"

"WHAT!" they both yelled

"Yep" Eli said popping the p

"What do you mean Clare left?" Fiona said angry

"She got a scholarship to a school in Italy"

"So she left her child for a school in Italy. I'm getting this straight right" Fiona said angry

"Yep"

"Wow I can't believe it. Clare left you guys" Adam said

"Did she say when she coming back" Fiona said

"Fiona she not coming back what am I going to I can't do this"

"Yes you can" Fiona said

"You really think I can do this?"

"Of course Eli you love Sam don't you?"

"Of course I do"

"Then you can do this were all here for you" Fiona said while Adam just nodded his head

**Hey guys this idea just popped into my head. Also read my other story the eclare baby. Remeber to Review!**


	2. month 4

"Waaaa!" Sam cried in the middle of the night

"Please kid not know" Eli said picking up 4 month old Sam rocking her in his arms

She just continued crying

"Sam please daddy needs his sleep" Eli said rocking Sam in his arms. These past couple of months have been hard on them.

Eli walk down stairs in his parents house with a crying Sam in his arms he got a bottle and warmed it up.

"Shh" Eli said feeding Sam the bottle

"You miss your mom Don't you" Sam just look at Eli clueless. Sam look like the picture of Eli. Same hair same features everything,but the eyes they were Clares. Everytime he looks into those blue eyes it reminds him of Clare. Eli sighed He look at Sam she was finish with her bottle.

"Damn kid you finish tht fast" eli said taking Sam bottle and putting it in the sick

He picked her up and put her in her crib

"I love you baby girl" Eli said meaning everyword.

Eli woke up to fine Sam wide awake and smiling at him. Eli just smile at Sam. She might be a lot of work, but when she smile at Eli he knew it was worth it to see his baby girl smile. Eli picked up Sam changed her diaper. One of the many things Eli just hated doing. Then he walk downstairs to see Ali and Drew as usual.

"Hey guys" Eli said

"Hey Eli and there my beatiful godaughter" Ali said taking Sam out of Eli arms.

"Hey baby girl" Ali said playing with Sam small hand

"What up man" Eli said to Drew

"Nothing as usual ready to go to work" Drew said Eli nodded

"Ya be a good girl for daddy" Eli said giving Sam a kiss on her forehead

"Bye babe" Drew said giving Ali a kiss

"Bye guys" she said

"Bye thanks Ali" Eli said. Him and Drew left.

Ali and Fiona would watch Sam for Eli when he went to work. Ali was going to beatuy school while Fiona was just designing clothes for her mom fashion line. Drew and Eli both work in the same car shop together. Eli work the 9ock-4ock shift at the shop the boss was really nice he let Eli switch hours any time.

"I'm home" Eli said walking in to the house

"Oh hey Eli" Ali said while Sam was in her lap

"How was she?" Eli ask

"She was an angel" Ali said giving Eli sam

"Really cause with me she just crys"Ali laugh. She got her stuff and left.

Eli just sat on the coach watching tv with Sam. They were watching Physco and Eli loved it. There were the time Eli loved sitting on the coach watching Tv with Sam, but he always feel like something missing Clare. Clare hasnt called written to not just Eli but everybody. Clare was no fool though she knew everybody was mad at what she did. Eli look at Sam who was sleeping in his arms. He smiled he hate to admit it he was happy he was finally happy with out Clare maybe he didnt need Clare to make him happy.

**Wow it been forever so anyway this was just a filler chapter it going to get real next chapter when Sam a little older and there going to be a special someone in Eli life. That's it that all I'm saying well my darlings press the nice little review button and tell me what you think!**


	3. Big mistake

**Authors note: Well hopefully you guys know this, but sadly I dont own Degrassi. I know right it sucks!**

This past week I been working like an animal. Work seems like the only thing I do anymore. My mom been watching Sam for me so is Ali and Fiona, but it shouldnt be there responsibilty to watch Sam. I'm her dad,anyway there nothing I can really do I need the money. Diapers are expensive so are bottles,clothes,formula everything. Who knew a little baby who is the smallest thing can be so expensive. I know me and Sam aren't going to be living in luxury, but I didnt think it be this bad. My parents can hardly pay for themseleves know they have us. They don't say anything, but I know it true. Everything has been cut. Even the food! Anyway I was working on a car the shop was going to be close soon. Drew wasn't working today he only works part time. It was me and 3 guys Jim, Rick, and Roger.

"Hey guys my wife home tonight lets get a beer you to Eli you look exhausted something needs to wake you up" Roger said. Roger was about 29 he 5'11 he has tan skin brown eyes and dark brown hair. Anyway I could use some nice cold beer, but I have Sam to go home too.

"Nah I don't think so" I said

"Come on Eli you look stress" Rick said. Know Rick is frickin huge. He 6'2 with blonde hair and green eyes also very musclear.

"Ya, Eli!" Jim said. Well what one drink?

"Ya I could use a drink" I said they smiled. We shut the shop and we left to the bar. The bar was across the street I went there once, but I just had one beer that it and that all I'm going to do.

"I'm ready to drink!" Jim yelled. Jim was the second youngest after me he 21 and I swear the only thing I see him do is drink, make out with his millions of girlfriends and fix car's.

"Come on Eli" Roger said patting a bar seat. I nodded and took a seat.

"One beer" I said I told the bartneder. He nodded we were just talking and stuff, then Dead Hand came on the record machine.

"I love this song!" I said

"Really man me to!"Jim said. Who was drunk as hell. We got up and started jumping and pretending to play the guitar

"You guys are dumbasses" Rick said we laughed

"No were fuckin not right Elijah" Jim said

"Dont call me that enless you want to get a low blow" i said he started laughing. I had another beer, but one beer turn into another and before I knew it I had 5 beers and I was drunk I was making Jim look sober

"Woah one more time!" i said putting another dead head song in the record machine I was air guitaring.

"Woah Eli you can play that guitar" Jim said Rick and Roger were laughing. I look at the clock it was 2ock. I stayed a little longer then I left.

"Bye guys!" i said they said bye in there drunk way. I got into morty and then made one of the biggest mistakes. I started the car and put the stero on so loud I'm shocked my ear didnt blow out and started driving in 45 miles zone at 89 miles. I was going super fast I started swiviring.

"Woah!" i yelled before I knew it there were cops behind my car this is not good.

**Woah didnt see that coming did you so lets see what going to happen? Review please. Also Check out my other story the real me please!**


End file.
